Lost Loves
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Marti and Savannah both go to the diner where they meet two people one from Savannah's past and one who reminds Marti of his past..These character pay attention don't they remind you of anyone..F/F Implied..REVISION
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost Loves**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_Part One_

_**Enjoy the story…**_

_November 3, 2010..._

_Marti was doing what she does best and that's study as Savannah came in then sat next to her. She smiled until Marti turned around and as she did. "I might have found her." Savannah said and so she was telling Marti about trying to do certain things to get money for regionals and nationals which are in New York City. She talked about how this year they going to go up against high school teams as well and so she paused then told them Erin is in New York getting engaged to a woman…Marti lean back and said, "I guess I have closure. That night really freak me out.." Savannah shook her head and lean back with her. "I think Dan is thinking of letting me moved in I'm there so much, I mean we have taken this slow, it's just. I don't want to waste any more time. I mean we knew those people Marti, how can we not know they would dead?" Savannah asked…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost Loves_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_**October 31...**_

_Marti was too early to go to the Halloween party and so she stopped by this local diner and it seemed to be empty for eight O'clock at night. So she sat down and then the waiter came, he notice her right off the bat. He watched her as she was holding the pepper shaker in her hand. He walked to her and told her that the regular waitress is going to be late and he will take her order. Marti told him her order and notice that the waiter was staring at her. _

"_Your okay." Marti said and the waiter told her that she reminded her of someone. "Oh. That's good right." Marti said and the Waiter responded…"Yeah. Anyway.." The waiter took the order to the back and she notice that was awkward. Savannah walked in told Marti that the Halloween party was moved to eleven O'clock and notice that Marti was a vampire… "I love the costume, I see you more of the True Blood type vampire, old-school ones." Savannah surprised Marti with that as Savannah was dressed as a moderately sexy hellcat. Savannah turned around then saw someone coming, she then ran behind Marti. Marti asked her what was going on and she told that young Asian girl who just walked in a waitress uniform. She used to go to her bible study and her motto was if God didn't want us to be rich, he wouldn't have created power ball. She also told her that she was always to touchy with her…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost Loves _

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_**Present…**_

"_Marti I didn't know you would bi-sexual..." Savannah said and added, "When did God's word become this thing where people hurt people with?" "Ever since they drown outspoken women because they thought they would witches." Marti said and told her that Aaron that she showed in pictures was her boyfriend but when she cheated on him with Erin, he told her about he played along and when they broke up it was the same time Erin broke up with her for being in the closet. _

_**That Night**_

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry but I thought I had won power ball but I didn't and now it really sucks because now I'm late." The waitress said and added, "I would be so rich that I could buy everything." "I take it you know her…" Marti said.._

"_Her name is Brenda and she's very…" Savannah said and Marti finished the sentence with "…Annoying.." Savannah shook her head and Marti responded, "I could drain her and you won't have to see her again…" Savannah gave her a look of that's a good idea.. Marti shook her head like no way you would serious. "Savannah!" Brenda said and gave her a hug. So Savannah and Marti would stuck with a waiter who was staring at her with a waitress who annoys Savannah…That's why you gotta love Halloween… "You know one of these moments she might get to work." Phillip said and Marti look down to see he had the salt shaker clutching in his hand._

"_So by the way your grabbing that salt shaker either she annoys you, your trying to break it or you like salt." Marti said and Phillip responded as he looked down.. "All of the above. You know her obsession with money is going to kill this business one of these days with everyone in it…" Phillip said and Marti told him that pepper make you sneeze but more is healthier trying to bypass that really ominous moment there. _

"_Salt is unhealthy, it could lead to bad things like death…" Phillip said and Marti saw him staring sullenly…"High blood pressure…" Marti said and walked to Savannah and Brenda then turned psycho. "Why is this person dressed like the devil and so are you?" Brenda then got down on her knees and prayed about saving Savannah because she was dressed like a demon. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Lost Loves _

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_As Brenda was constantly brothering Savannah, Marti kept looking at the pepper and notice it was different from the salt shaker. "Sometimes Brenda doesn't see that right in front of her is all the wealth she needs." Phillip said and Marti responded still curious about the pepper shaker. "It's an antique. I'm tired of always staring at it, I mean I have a million of those and I gave one to this girl that I couldn't be with and I never saw her again. I put it out there hoping…It sound corny." Phillip said and Marti kept staring at it. _

"_You know the devil knocks on every door saying trick or treat and if you say trick he steals your soul." Brenda said out loud and Savannah knew she was a little nutty right now. _

"_Do you know where the girl is?" Marti asked and Phillip responded, "She's dead, if she was still alive I would go to her and tell her anything for her to be with me. I know I'm young but…" Phillip walked in the back and Marti then took the shaker with her. Brenda then looked right at her. _

"_What are you doing with that?" Brenda asked and walked to Marti. "That's worth millions! Give it to me!" Brenda yelled and Marti pulled the hand away something was telling her not to. Brenda's face changed to demonic.. Savannah yelled, "I knew it!" Phillip came out and tackled the demon down then told the girls to leave…_

_Present time(1 Hour later)_

_Vanessa called the meeting with the squad and she inform them that a person who will remain anonymous as donate one hundred thousand dollars to the Lancer Hell-cats. Everyone celebrated and Marti turned to Savannah. "Want to come out with me tonight and celebrate thanks to the pepper shaker?" Marti asked and Savannah agreed. It was the rooftop where Marti usually hangs out with Dan. _

"_I can't believe it!" Savannah was more excited then ever and Marti just drank. "I found Erin, she's actually married now, her wife looks not pretty." Marti said and Savannah responded, "That whole night was scary, I have gone to church three times in the last week." "I remembered a guy who left school in the eighth grade named Phillip and he gave me a pepper shaker." Marti said and added, "I think I'm just going to be single woman.." "Wait I have a boyfriend and…" Savannah said and then stopped. _

_Savannah walked over to Marti and then hugged her. "You will never be alone. You got me…" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Love**

**By**

**Sexandviolence201**

**Part Five **

**Thanksgiving Time**

**Dan was taking the last of things that he ever let Marti borrowed or gifts of any kind. A Paranormal experience that was shared between Marti and Savannah made them close. Dan looked at his best friend still and gave her a big hug as he was going on a trip to find himself because of what happened between Marti and Savannah.**

**As Cheer town was empty, Savannah was standing at the other end of the hall and Marti walked to her. **

"**I feel so bad for what we did…I really do, I prayed.." Savannah said and Marti responded, "You prayed five times after our first kiss, seven times in one day, fourteen times a week and around fifty times this month then when you said that you loved me you said to God….Thank you." **

"**My mother hates me." Savannah said and Marti wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Her lost, my gain." Marti said and they shared another kiss. "What are you going to do with me this Thanksgiving, I have to eat?" Savannah asked and Marti responded, "I'm having a family reunion in Ohio, I want you to come.." "Are you deaf? I have no home." Savannah said and so they grabbed her bags ready to go to Ohio. **

**As they both entered the airport holding hands there was Marti's mother who looked bad and said, "Your father is coming." **


End file.
